


Tinker, Tailor...

by thealexandriaarchives



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexandriaarchives/pseuds/thealexandriaarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta's always making something. It annoys Koschei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinker, Tailor...

Theta’s always making something. 

Tinkering, inventing, rewiring, concocting, all the time.

It annoys Koschei. 

It annoys him that Theta seems more interested in some new toy than he is in him. 

It annoys him when Theta’s done and runs to him to show off, with a stupid grin and puppy dog eyes, eager for approval.

Koschei likes to break them as soon as he’s done.

Whenever Theta turns his back, slightly distracted from his plaything for the first time, Koschei sabotages it. 

It’s ridiculously easy. A screw loose here, a piece missing there, a crack down the side…

Theta acts hurt. He’ll cradle the pieces in his hands and look up at Koschei with the question of ‘Why?’ in his eyes, sometimes he even cries or gets angry…

But he doesn’t really mind.

It gives him a chance to rebuild it, rarely repairing, just starting from scratch, his beloved old toy lying forgotten.


End file.
